Secret Santa
by i'll-cover-you-x
Summary: The bohos decide to do a Secret Santa for Christmas. All canon couples.
1. Joanne

**This was an idea I had for Christmas so chapters may be rushed as I try to get it done in time. Each chapter will focus on a different character buying a present.**

* * *

><p>"Your turn Pookie" Maureen called, so Joanne put down the case notes she had been working on and picked abit of paper from her girlfriend's hat. As funds were as short as ever for the friends, Maureen had decreed that the group would do a Secret Santa for Christmas. As Joanne looked down at the name she had chosen her heart sank. Mark. She had to buy a present for her girlfriend's ex.<p>

* * *

><p>At home that night Joanne held a sleeping Maureen in her arms, but was unable to sleep herself. For a while now she had felt guilty about Maureen cheating on Mark with her, though she knew it was not her fault. Yet occasionally when Mark let his guard down she saw the longing in his eyes as he looked at Maureen. She knew nothing she could give him for Christmas would match what she got from him, but she wanted to try and give him the best present she could.<p>

"Mooooo" Maureen's sleepy voice interrupted her thoughts. Even when sleeping her girlfriend didn't keep quiet and it seemed like she was dreaming of cows…again. Gently Joanne brushed her curly hair away from her cheek before pressing gentle kisses on her skin hoping to calm her down. Instead Maureen drifted towards consciousness.

"Joanne" she moaned in a voice that made her girlfriend shiver. As she woke up Joanne knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight- happily.

* * *

><p>During her lunch break Joanne went to a camera shop near her office, but far away enough from the loft to be sure that Mark wouldn't be there. Looking around she realised how little she knew about cameras, but remembered Mark wishing he had more lens so she walked over to that section.<p>

Eventually she had to go to an assistant. On telling him the make of the camera (which she had cleverly found out before they left the loft the night before) he gave a disdainful look at how old the model was.

"You'd be better off buying a new camera. Can't do much with such a cheap old model."

She fixed him her best lawyers stare which made him wither and look away. "Surely being a filmmaker with any camera is doing more than just selling overpriced cameras. There are more important things to spend money on." And with that she left.

* * *

><p>On her way back from work she decided to try a camera shop nearer home. As she walked in she headed straight to the lens but was shocked to see Mark already by them. Quickly she moved into the other aisle pretending to be completely absorbed in the films on sale. Her heart beat fast- she knew she couldn't think of an excuse why she would be here. Through her worrying Joanne noticed that there were two lens in particular that Mark was looking at longingly. With a sigh he moved away and left the shop. After waiting to be sure that he had gone she picked up the two lens he had been looking at. Seeing the prices she knew why he had been upset- these were definitely out of his price range. She bought them and got them gift wrapped before heading back to the apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late" Maureen accused her sulkily as she entered the apartment.<p>

"And I've missed you too" Joanne replied wryly. "I've got my Secret Santa sorted." Then when Maureen let out a snort asked "What?"

"Oh Pookie" she giggled "you're just too organised." And drew her into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think about this story idea.<strong>


	2. Mark

Mark was disappointed with who he'd picked. How did someone buy a present for Angel? He wasn't sure if he was meant to buy him a present he'd buy one of his male friends like Roger or Collins or something he'd buy a female friend like Mimi or Maureen. Knowing Angel preferred to be known as a girl he assumed a female present would be better, but this led to a new problem. He'd never been able to buy presents for girls- another factor of his eternal singleness- so what on Earth was he going to buy Angel?

Eventually he decided to settle this the only way he knew how and got out his camera. Looking back on his previous footage of Angel he tried to find something he could buy her. Most of the clips seemed to be of Angel and Collins making out but one clip from a few days ago caught his attention.

_The friends were getting ready to leave the loft after Mimi's persuasion to go out that night. Angel was ready and just putting on her coat when Collins sidled up to her._

"_You look beautiful" he complimented her before leaning in to kiss her._

"_Careful honey" She teased him "you'll smudge my lipstick."_

"_I'm not kissing you that hard" he replied trying to make his eyes big to appear innocent._

"_But it's cheap" she replied pouting right back "and it's about to run out."_

"That's it!" Mark thought excitedly. He'd buy Angel some new lipstick.

"_Well I suppose if you don't want to kiss me…" Collins continued in a pathetic voice which proved too much for Angel._

"_Of course I do!" she cried and pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss._

Mark switched the camera off quickly. Some things weren't comfortable viewing when you were single.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Mark found himself feeling overwhelmed in an aisle of make-up. So many different brands and shades- how was he meant to choose?<p>

Seeing his lost expression a shop assistant walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked. "What are you looking for?"

"I want some red lipstick." Then he blushed bright red. "I don't mean I… it's not for me… my friend…"

"I understand" the assistant cut off his rambling. "So what skin tone does your friend have?"

Mark wasn't sure how to answer that. "Umm he's… she's Hispanic"

The assistant looked shocked upon hearing this but regained her composure whilst searching for some good shades.

"Are you looking for any brand in particular?" She asked.

"I don't know anything about them" Mark admitted honestly "I just want one that won't rub off when kissing, but isn't too expensive."

"This one shouldn't give you any problems." She said passing one to him whilst giving him a sly wink.

"Oh no! Angel's not my girlfriend!" Mark exclaimed quickly wondering if his blush could get any deeper.

By this point the assistant was struggling not to laugh at how awkward her customer was, but managed to lead him to the tills without any further embarrassment.

On leaving the shop Mark breathed a sigh of relief. There weren't many people he would have done that for- lucky Angel was such a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Angel

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Angel had been very excited when she saw she was buying a present for Mimi. As her best friend Angel had lots of ideas of what to buy, making it hard to decide which to choose. She knew she wanted to hand make the present to personalise it for Mimi. In the end she decided to sew her a skirt as she knew how much her best friend loved to put on a tight skirt and flirt with Roger; anything to show off that ass of hers.<p>

Every Monday morning a nearby market had lots of fabric stalls, but Angel didn't have quite enough money this week. She planned to start drumming early hoping to earn enough to buy the fabric before the market closed. Unfortunately her plan didn't take into account her lover.

Angel awoke early still in Collins tight embrace and gently tried to move to the edge of the bed without disturbing him. As she tried to extract herself from his arms he gave a groan and she froze. When she was sure he was still asleep she tried to move his arm from around her, but instead he used it to tug her down onto his chest.

"Baby whatch-ya doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I need to get up honey" she replied pressing a quick kiss to his neck. His arms tightened around her.

"I can think of better things to be doing at this time." He replied suggestively as his hands moved down to squeeze her ass.

"But I need to go and earn money" she countered trying to ignore the shiver of excitement she felt at his words.

"I'd pay you to stay here for a while" he responded flipping them over so she was on her back underneath him.

"You make me sound like a hooker" Angel chided him gently.

"Sorry my Angel" he replied then getting an idea added "you better let me make it up to you" and he started to kiss down her body.

Angel couldn't suppress a moan. What would one hour matter?

* * *

><p>By the time Angel started drumming she knew she would have to earn enough money quickly if she didn't want to miss the market. Instead of starting with a simpler beat to warm up as she usually did, Angel launched straight into a hard rhythm focussing on the perfect present she wanted to make for her chica. Her determination worked and she soon had some people giving her some money.<p>

When she had enough Angel rushed over to the market and headed straight to her favourite stall. The woman there knew her well, but had never seen her out of drag before. At first she couldn't believe that this man standing before her was her favourite customer, but Angel's large smile soon got rid of her doubts and she eagerly showed Angel the best fabrics she had. Settling on a dark blue material Angel also bought some gold sequins and stars to sew on.

* * *

><p>Once Angel got back to her apartment and had changed into drag she began to measure the material. Then she was struck by a worrying thought: being a heroin addict Mimi's weight was worryingly low and fluctuated depending on how well she was coping with beating her addiction. Angel wasn't sure what size to make the skirt.<p>

After considering it for a while Angel decided there was only one way to find out and headed off to Mimi's.

* * *

><p>"Is that a new wig?" Were Mimi's first words upon opening the door.<p>

"No" Angel replied "I just decided I didn't suit blonde so I dyed it."

"It suits you chica." Mimi complimented her. After talking for a while Angel began her plan.

"Have you decided what you're wearing tonight?" She asked casually. The group were going to try out a new night club that had opened a few blocks away.

"I was thinking of wearing this dress" Mimi replied getting a tight green dress from the wardrobe.

"You'll look so hot in this!" Angel exclaimed, surreptitiously checking the label of the dress and measuring the waistband against herself so she'd remember it later.

* * *

><p>When Angel left Mimi's later than planned she hurriedly cut the material before she could forget the size. Then she set about the job of hand sewing all the gold shapes onto it. It was a long task and it took most of her free time, but she saw it as a sign of her deep friendship with Mimi and wanted to put effort into it. She finally finished the skirt on Christmas Eve and holding it up to examine it she knew it had been worth it. After all a skirt's got to be pretty good to match the best ass below 14th street.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!<strong>


	4. Mimi

Mimi wasn't happy at the prospect of a Secret Santa. For a while now she had been planning the perfect Christmas present for her boyfriend, but now she would have to buy a good present for someone else too. Affording it would be an issue but she didn't want to refuse as the Secret Santa had been Collins idea. Angel's health had been costing the two some money and they really couldn't afford to give presents to everyone. Therefore Mimi had agreed to the idea. Consequently she was ecstatic when the name she pulled out of the hat was Rogers.

When they had been protesting about the rent Roger had been forced to burn some of his posters to keep warm. Accidently he had burnt his most precious poster- an early publicity shot of the band 'Mute'. Then one evening at the Cat Scratch Club she had overheard a conversation about a new music shop where the proprietor dealt with rare music and collectibles. The next day she had gone straight there and he had promised her he would be able to get the poster for her.

* * *

><p>The day after the Secret Santa Mimi headed to the shop with the money she saved up. Unfortunately the shop was in an area of Alphabet City near where The Man dealt drugs and she passed him on her way.<p>

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" He asked moving towards her.

"Leave me alone" she spat at him.

From his pocket he produced a small packet of white powder. "You don't want to leave without this." He countered softly.

"Stop it." She retorted but he latched onto the hint of uncertainty he detected in her tone.

"Think of how you feel after you take this." His hypnotic voice reminded her. "Think of the high. It's been too long since you felt this good. Take it. You want to."

As if in a trance Mimi found her hand moving inside her pocket. When her fingers closed around the money the touch drew her focus to Roger. The money was there to buy her amazing boyfriend a present not for her to waste her life on drugs. Since they had got together Roger had been doing his best to help her quit. She knew how hard it was for him, with every relapse reminding him of his past with April and how she had given up on him. Not wanting to cause him any more anguish Mimi was fighting her addiction for Roger: to be free for them to have a relationship where they loved each other more than anything else in the world. Where she loved him more than drugs. Moving her hand away from the money she knew her decision was easy (not that carrying it out would be.)

Looking The Man straight in the eyes she said coldly, "Some things in life are more important than your drugs and they give me a far better high."

Then determinedly she walked away… straight towards Roger and Mark who had been watching.

"I'm so proud of you" Roger told her his voice tight with emotion as he pulled her into a hug. Mark had persuaded him to join him filming, but Roger had been shocked to when he noticed Mimi talking to The Man. Immediately he had started forward ready to separate the two, but Mark had laid a restraining hand on his arm. As Mark stood there filming Roger watched the scene unfold, his heart pounding wildly as he wondered what Mimi would do. When she refused the heroin it felt as though a wave of pride and euphoria had swept over him. This was the first time Mimi had refused a straight offer of drugs and he was overwhelmingly proud of his girl. He decided to take her home and show her just how proud he was.

* * *

><p>The next few days were filled with happiness for the couple, with Mimi's refusal marking a new stage in their relationship. They both acknowledged that the other was the most important thing in their life and their relationship deepened because of it.<p>

When Mimi finally made it to the music shop she was thrilled to see that the poster was signed by all the band members. It made it more expensive, but with hardly any money going to drugs she could afford it. She knew what she'd rather spend her money on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Roger

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. This chapter has a flashback which is written in italics.**

* * *

><p>Like any other day Roger was shut in the Loft strumming away at his guitar. Unusually though it wasn't a song that was giving him trouble, but the puzzle of what to buy Collins for Christmas. What did you buy for someone who had a different view of reality?<p>

"Actual reality. Act up. Fight Aids!" Roger sang to himself as he thought.

If it had been anyone else he could have thought of something to buy, but the problem with Collins was that he didn't follow any of the rules.

"The anarchist will never do what he's told. Unless it's a request by a certain drag queen with style. Then he'll turn into putty in her hands. He's always been one to melt at a sunshine smile." Roger summed up his friend's character, but it didn't help him to decide. Sure there were things he could buy:

"A bottle of Stoli, a box of Captain Crunch, some dope to smoke or a brand new coat. A knitted beanie, a checked shirt, some meatless meatballs or a philosophy book." He listed to himself. "But none of these really show I care."

That was the problem Roger realised. Collins had been such a good friend to him. Someone he could talk to when he was going through a bad patch with Mimi. When Mimi wouldn't speak to him she would talk to Angel, who would tell Collins who would relate it back to Roger. Collins also knew the right things to say when Roger was in an angsty mood about April or having AIDS. Whatever happened he knew Collins' laid back attitude would cheer him up. That's why he didn't just want to buy a present for the sake of it. He wanted to show how much he liked Collins.

He was reminded of when Collins had come out to him.

_Roger knew something was up by the way Collins was fidgeting nervously. He felt like Collins had been avoiding him for some time and today he had requested that they meet up as he needed to tell him something important._

"_What's wrong?" Roger asked concerned._

"_I've got something to tell you." He replied apprehensively. "I'm gay."_

"_Okay." Roger replied wondering what Collins was working up to. Yet he had stopped speaking and seemed to be trying to judge Roger's reaction. "And…" Roger prompted._

"_That's it." Collins was confused. Did Roger not understand? "I'm gay" he repeated. "I like guys."_

"_That's all?" Roger questioned astonished. "Why were you worried about telling me that? What did you think I was going to do? Did you think I wouldn't accept you?"_

Roger had been angry and hurt that someone he considered one of his closest friends could not trust him enough to come out straight away, but had expected Roger to despise him for who he was. Yet when they talked more his anger faded away. It turned out nearly everyone Collins knew had turned against him. His parents disowned him, his employer sacked him and his first boyfriend had left him after giving him AIDS. He could understand Collins' difficulty to trust people. Therefore he wanted to give Collins a present that would show how much he valued their friendship.

"True to his friends and true to himself. Always calm and always cool. As suave as Bond, James Bond is Collins, Tom Collins." Roger sang as he reflected on all Collins' good qualities. "If anyone needs help you know he'll be there. He'll cheer you when you're down, calm you when you're mad. He's someone you know you always can trust- unless it's to catch the keys you've thrown down."

After thinking for a while longer Roger realised the words he had been singing to himself formed the basis of a song about Collins; he knew it was a habit of his to sing great songs without even realising it. Quickly Roger got some paper and started to write it down, deciding to do a slightly country tune that was as laid-back as his friend. Once he had finished he wrote the song up neatly and wrapped it around a bottle of Stoli. He couldn't wait to give Collins his present.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't done any Roger Collins before so i'd love to get some reviews on it please.**


	6. Collins

Collins should have been excited to be buying a present for his best friend, but Maureen was always difficult. The problem was she never liked anything for long: as soon as you bought something she had a new hobby. He was trying to think of something that Maureen would still like by the time it was Christmas.

The next weekend Collins was sitting on the couch trying to make a list of things Maureen liked when Angel came in from her drumming.

"Are you alright?" She asked seeing the look of frustration on his face.

"I don't know what to buy my Secret Santa" he replied. "I can't think what to get…."

"NO!" Angel shouted covering her ears as she ran into the bedroom. "You can't tell me!"

Collins thought it was adorable how intent Angel was on keeping who everyone was buying presents for a secret. He knew she was working on a handmade present as he would often come in from work to find her hastily stuffing something under the sofa and instructing him to go into another room while she hid it. He had never been one for following the rules and the opportunity to fluster his adorable Angel was just too tempting.

When Angel came out of the bedroom looking stunning in drag, he waited until she had sat down next to him and casually said,

"But I don't know what she wants."

"Now I know it's a girl!" Angel shrieked jumping up. "It can't be me, so I know you've got one of three people."

Collins surmised Angel was buying a present for one of the guys not realising she was a step ahead of him.

"Can you help me with it?" Collins asked trying to imitate Angel's pout, but it wasn't having any effect.

"No it's meant to be a secret."

"But she's so difficult to…" Collins tried.

"STOP IT!" Angel shouted her sudden anger surprising Collins. He had gone too far. "This is meant to be a SECRET Santa" Angel continued. "How can it be a secret if people start telling me whose name they picked? The present's meant to come from you, not from me." Then she seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry Collins. I guess I just want this Christmas to be perfect, as we don't know if…" Her voice trailed off, but Collins knew what she was about to say. Were they going to have another Christmas together? In that moment he felt awful.

"No Angel. It's me who should be sorry." He corrected as he pulled Angel down so she was sitting on his lap. "I was worrying about what to buy my Secret Santa when I should have been thinking about my amazing girlfriend and giving her the perfect Christmas. I want you to be happy and I'm really sorry if I've spoilt things for you. It's just you're too damn cute when you get annoyed."

Angel smiled up at him. "No I should help you out. Be here for when you need advice."

"Look I'm the one who was in the wrong." Collins countered.

Sensing this could go on awhile Angel stopped his words with a kiss. Then moving her lips to his ear muttered, "Shall we focus on the cute part?"

"I like your thinking." Collins agreed before kissing her again. "It's better to show you're sorry than to say it." he smirked fully intending to do just that.

"In that case I am very sorry." Angel replied as Collins picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Along time later Collins lay on the bed with Angel curled up next to him, her head on his chest. He felt the overwhelming happiness he always did when he held his Angel in his arms.<p>

"You know that whatever you buy Maureen, she'll love it because it's from you and you're her best friend." Angel's words startled him.

"How did you guess?" he asked looking down at her.

"A woman always knows." She smirked back, before giggling. Her infectious laughter got Collins joining in.

* * *

><p>Angel's wise words stayed with Collins as he went out shopping for Maureen's presents. He knew that their strongest link was their shared ideal of anarchy and the constant of Maureen's life was her love of protesting. Therefore he decided to get Maureen some stuff to use in her next protest. He bought a can of silver spray paint to graffiti buildings with adverts for the protest and a cowbell as the last one had got lost in the riot. Wondering through some stalls in the market Collins then came across a stall of hats and there was one that looked like a cow's head. He knew immediately that he had to buy it and added it to the collection.<p>

When he was done he wrapped up the gifts labelling them an 'Anarchy Set' and knew her next protest would be spectacular.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Maureen

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading/ reviewing. This is the last character chapter, but in a few days i'll be posting another chapter about their Christmas day opening the presents.**

* * *

><p>Maureen looked down on the slip of paper with the word 'Joanne' written on it. She knew straight away that her usual method for buying presents wouldn't work. Normally Maureen made it a habit to buy something she liked and borrow (steal) it when the person she had bought it for grew tired of it. Yet she knew Joanne would not stand for that.<p>

That was the biggest difference between Joanne and her previous boyfriends/ girlfriends. She didn't allow Maureen to mould her into who she wanted her to be. Although it often caused arguments between them, Maureen had to admit to herself that she admired Joanne for standing up for herself. It made this relationship feel much more real, rather than a make believe one where she told the characters exactly what to do and say.

Therefore she wanted to buy a present for Joanne that she would appreciate. It was a new experience for her to be enjoying giving a present; normally she was only interested in receiving. But she knew her relationship with Joanne was so different from previous ones and meant so much to her that she wanted to buy Joanne a present that would mean a lot to her.

With that thought it mind Maureen put on her coat and set off on a walk trying to clear her thoughts. Joanne loved her job Maureen thought, slightly bitterly. Perhaps she could buy her something for that? Another of one of the to do lists she loved so much? Yet Joanne was so damned organised that everything she needed was bought weeks in advance of her using it. A few hours later and without any presents to show for it Maureen headed home.

Almost home she was rushing to see if Joanne had finished work yet and knocked straight into a woman going the other way sending her shopping bags flying.

"I'm so sorry!" Maureen exclaimed bending down to pick up the items that had fallen out of the bags.

"It's my fault really." The woman replied also bending down to retrieve all her shopping. Then Maureen noticed one of the products on the floor- a pair of stockings.

"Sexy" Maureen commented handing them back to the woman who blushed and put them quickly in one of the bags.

"My husband likes it when I wear stockings" she explained.

"I bet you look really hot in them." Maureen replied. Then she suddenly felt an arm jerking her to her feet.

"What?" She started before she noticed it was Joanne who held her arm in a painful grip.

Dragging Maureen towards the apartment Joanne hissed, "What were you doing with that girl?"

"Pookie I was helping her pick up her shopping." Maureen replied.

"And saying she'd look sexy in stockings was a lot of help I'm sure." Joanne replied sarcastically.

"I was just being friendly!" Maureen protested.

But as usual the fight didn't last for long and soon finished in some hot make-up sex.

* * *

><p>The next morning once Joanne had left for work Maureen lay in bed thinking. The problem for her was that she couldn't see things from Joanne's point of view. She loved Joanne and didn't know how to show it more clearly. She was just being friendly and sure sometimes she liked to have abit of flirtatious fun with people, but it didn't mean anything. How could she show Joanne that she was hers for life? It wasn't as if she was going to leave her for someone else. This wasn't brief fling, this was forever. She wanted to show Joanne her commitment.<p>

"That's it!" Maureen shouted out loud. She wanted to give Joanne her commitment. All her ideas of a material present were coming to nothing because she knew in her heart that what Joanne wanted wasn't physical.

After bolting out of bed and getting ready in record time Maureen was practically running to a cheap jewellery shop. Although most of the items were tacky she found what she was looking for: a beautiful silver ring with a tiny diamond- a symbol of their commitment to each other. After all, she made it a habit to buy presents she wanted too.

* * *

><p><strong>Would really appreciate reviews as I couldn't get this chapter to work.<strong>


	8. Christmas

**Finally finished the last chapter. Merry (late) Christmas!**

* * *

><p>It was three o'clock on Christmas afternoon and the friends had just finished their Christmas dinner. Not that they could afford the traditional dinner, but it was food and it was Christmas so they decided it counted.<p>

As soon as the last person had finished eating (Collins) Maureen shouted "PRESENTS!" making Mark get his camera ready.

"You've been overly excited about the presents for weeks." Joanne commented confused. She knew Maureen had a tendency to be very enthusiastic but this was far more than normal. Something wasn't right here.

The presents had all been placed underneath the tree which was really a collection of twigs which had broken off some Christmas trees (with a little help from Maureen and Collins). Maureen decided to spin a bottle to see who would unwrap their present first and it fell on Mimi. She found her present under the tree and knew it was from Angel from the handwriting on the label. She loved the skirt- the night time shade and the gold stars sewn on it were so her.

"This must have taken you ages!" She exclaimed seeing how many sequins Angel had hand sewn onto the fabric. Then she wrapped Angel into a tight hug. "Thank you" she whispered.

"No thank you." Angel countered back to the first friend who had ever accepted her. "Now go try it on. I've been waiting to see you in it."

Mimi rushed to Roger's room to get changed and soon returned wearing the tight skirt which made Roger wolf whistle and Maureen cheer her. Obligingly Mimi turned round and wriggled provocatively until Roger groaned and pulled her down on his lap.

"Let's save that 'til later" he muttered never having been one to share.

"Spin the bottle sexy!" Maureen called to Mimi earning herself glares from Joanne and Roger.

Joanne was sure the bottle had landed on her, but Maureen nudged it slightly so that it fell on her.

"This is so cool Collins!" Maureen cried as she tore the paper off her present to reveal her 'Anarchy Set.' She put the cow hat on straight away and began mooing, then discovering the cowbell she started hitting it in time.

"Do you have any idea how nice it's been not having the cowbell?" Joanne groaned at Collins. hands over her ears. "She used to be so loud when she was practising."

"I have Angel's loud drum practising." Collins countered quickly, then realising he'd probably said the wrong thing added "but I love it. I love seeing that passion in Angel."

"And I love that passion in Maureen." Joanne responded quietly loving how much Maureen's eyes lit up.

Collins was the next to open his present and quickly downed some of the stoli before passing it round the group.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the sheet of music.

"It's a song I wrote for you." Roger replied. "I'll play it to you."

"I thought I was your muse." Mimi teased pretending to be jealous.

"You've got competition." Collins told her whilst winking at Roger and pretending to come on to him.

"Do you want to hear this song or not?" Roger asked, so Collins backed off because he really did want to hear it.

Roger picked up his guitar and began to sing to a slow country tune.

"For this Christmas I could buy my friend a bottle of Stoli, a box of Captain Crunch, some dope to smoke or a brand new coat. A knitted beanie, a checked shirt, some meatless meatballs or a philosophy book But none of these really show I care."

Then the song picked up for the chorus.

"But the anarchist will never do what he's told. Unless it's a request by a certain drag queen with style. Then he'll turn into putty in her hands. He's always been one to melt at a sunshine smile."

Angel had a massive smile at these words. Collins tried to pretend it wasn't true, but his protests were stopped by his friends assuring him he was putty in her hands. Reluctantly he agreed after seeing Angel making big eyes at him and he kissed her.

"What can you buy for someone so great? He's true to his friends and true to himself. Always calm and always cool. As suave as Bond, James Bond is Collins, Tom Collins."

Maureen groaned loudly as Collins did his James Bond impression.

"But the anarchist will never do what he's told. Unless it's a request by a certain drag queen with style. Then he'll turn into putty in her hands. He's always been one to melt at a sunshine smile.

If anyone needs help you know he'll be there. He'll cheer you when you're down, calm you when you're mad. He's someone you know you always can trust- unless it's to catch the keys you've thrown down."

The group all joined in for the next chorus picking it up quickly.

"But the anarchist will never do what he's told. Unless it's a request by a certain drag queen with style. Then he'll turn into putty in her hands. He's always been one to melt at a sunshine smile.

So I just want to say from us all. Where would this group be without you? This family would be far too wild… and sober so on behalf of us all:

Actual reality. Act up. Fight Aids!" Everyone shouted the last words together before applauding the song.

"You described him perfectly!" Maureen exclaimed whilst Angel kissed Collins telling him how much she loved him. Blushing Collins spun the bottle and it fell on Mark.

At first when he opened his present Mark was speechless; he simply gaped at the lenses he had wanted for so long.

"Earth to Mark." Roger teased snapping his fingers in front of Mark's face making him blink and look at Joanne.

"How did you know these were the ones I wanted?" He asked her in amazement.

"I stalked you." She replied seriously.

"Pookie! I didn't know you had it in you!" Maureen exclaimed making Joanne come clean.

"Okay I didn't mean to stalk you, but when I went in the shop you were already there drooling over them."

As Mark gave her a grateful hug he whispered "you must have gone quite abit over the budget."

"You deserve it." she answered softly failing to hold back her slightly pitying smile. But for once Mark was oblivious falling in love with his new lenses.

Roger was next to open his present and was equally shocked by what it was: it was the exact same rare poster of 'Mute' that he had burnt by mistake except it was signed by all the band.

"Where did you find this?" He asked Mimi stunned. She explained about overhearing a customer at the Cat Scratch Club and admitted that she had been going to buy it when Roger and Mark caught her with the drug dealer.

Suddenly Mimi's cutting response to The Man came back to Roger: "Some things in life are more important than your drugs and they give me a far better high."

"So you were talking about…" He questioned her wanting to be sure.

"You." She confirmed looking him straight in the eye. "It made me certain that even though I love the feeling I get after taking drugs and I know how incredibly hard it is for me to give them up, I love you more and I really want to quit. You're too special to me for me to lose you over an addiction."

"I love you too." Roger replied holding her tightly to him. They stayed silently holding each other, thankful to have someone they loved so much.

The others let them have some moments of quiet together until Maureen got bored and instructed Angel to open her present. Unsure Angel glanced at Mimi who gestured for her to go ahead.

"This is just what I wanted!" Angel cried happily opening the red lipstick.

"I know. I'd recorded you talking about it." Mark exclaimed as Angel eagerly pulled out a compact mirror and began applying it. "It's meant to be good quality and smudge proof." he continued making Collins' ears prick up.

"I think we ought to test that." Collins suggested fake innocently.

"Sure." Angel replied sweetly. "Would you pass me that piece of paper please?"

"I'm not sure that would be the best way." Collins responded.

"You should test it on your sleeve to make sure it won't rub off on your clothes." Mimi advised unable to hold back a smile.

"No, still not a good idea." Collins gave her a look.

"Here, use a tissue." Roger offered.

"Oh just kiss her!" Maureen exclaimed annoyed. She couldn't wait until it was time for Joanne to open her present.

"I knew there was a reason why you're my best friend." Collins smiled at her. "You always have the best ideas." She simply rolled her eyes in return.

"Come here baby." Collins drawled pulling Angel into his arms and kissing her. As he drew back he picked up her compact and checked his reflection. "It didn't smudge." He declared.

"I'm not sure that was a very thorough test though." Angel said thoughtfully starting to lean in towards him again. "We ought to do repeat tests" and then she whispered in his ear so only he could hear "and test it in other locations." Collins gulped.

"You can test it all you want in your own time." Maureen burst out pushing them apart. "But now it's time for Pookie to open her present." And with that she shoved the last present into her surprised girlfriend's hands.

"Well I think I can guess who this is from." She said smiling at Maureen. When she opened the present to find the ring Joanne couldn't believe what she was seeing: she actually had to blink a few times to make sure her eyes were working. Was this really what she thought it was? Then she wondered if she was reading too much into this. After all Maureen might have just seen a ring she thought her girlfriend would like and not thought about what it stood for.

Maureen had to smile at the uncertainty in Joanne's eyes. "Oh Pookie, you always overanalyse everything." She said softly which was in itself a miracle and made Joanne realise Maureen was being serious.

"So you really mean it?" She asked wanting to be certain.

"Yes" Maureen confirmed. "I want commitment Joanne. You're the only person I've ever been with who I've truly loved." Angel and Roger both looked subtly at Mark to see how he was coping, but after the excitement of the lenses he wasn't taking it too badly. "I know I can't help flirting with other people, but it doesn't mean anything. It's you and only you that I want and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

By now Joanne was tearing up, but managed to say "I want that too." Her voice choked with emotion.

Maureen knelt down and placed the ring on Joanne's finger, before Joanne used that hand to pull Maureen to her feet and into her arms.

"Tomorrow I'm going to get you a ring too." She promised loving the idea of Maureen wearing a physical sign of their love- she did have a possessive streak when it came to Maureen.

Later that night as Maureen lay asleep in her arms Joanne looked at her hand loving the way the ring looked on her finger: it looked so right there. She knew this ring meant a new stage in their relationship signifying a certainty in their future together and as she softly kissed the top of Maureen's head she knew she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I've started updating my profile with progress reports on my stories so you know when they'll be updated.<strong>


End file.
